Bolin's Kalos adventure
by Freddy-FNAF
Summary: Since Asami and Korra left for a vacation to the spirit world, Bolin decides to take a trip to the Kalos region with his friend Thomas. What wacky and goofy situations will they get themselves into? Not to mention there's a girl with the hots for Bolin. But does Bolin return her feelings? Rated T since Im probably going to put some violence and bad language in it.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first ever fanfic I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or Pokémon but I do own Chloe and Thomas and whoever else I'm going to add in.

To say Bolin was excited was an understatement. He was ecstatic! After Korra and Asami left for the spirit world for a vacation, Bolin had been anxious to go somewhere new and exotic too. He was nearly hysterical when his close friend Thomas invited him to the Kalos region! He had even given him his own Pokémon, a Mudkip! He decided to name him NukTuk because he has a feeling this Mudkip will become something strong. Appearance wise Bolin is a medium sized, fair skinned young adult with short, black hair put in a duck tail with a little quiff that goes just above his eyebrow, and brilliant green eyes. He was handsome to say the least. Also he is very strong. Bolin is a highly skilled earthbender that is also gifted with the rare ability of lavabending. Finally finished packing all his things, he walked over to his brother Mako to say one final goodbye before his departure.

-Bolin's-Pov-

I walked over to Mako a little disappointed because he doesn't want to come with me since his desire is to continue fighting crime. Oh well I won't let that bother me. "Kalos region here I come"! Flinching a little bit at my loudness, Mako turned to look at me with a small grin. "Good luck Bolin stay safe", he replied back with a worried look I saw plastered on his face. "Oh pshhhh you don't need to worry about me I'll be fine". I see the worried look in his eyes fade. "Ya I guess your right Bro you are quite the fighter now". Pulling me into a tight hug he let go and waved to me as I left the room to go find Thomas. I found him oddly staring at our bathroom mirror…that's….rippling? Could our mirror always do that and I just never noticed? Thomas glanced in the direction I was at snapping out of whatever trance he was in when he saw me. "Oh good Bolin you're here". Thomas is about my height with a lean build, fair skin, brown hair he lets fall just above his eyebrows or combs to the side, and nut brown eyes. "I see your ready to go, and I am too so let us embark on a journey". I snicker at the "heroic" pose he is in. We are so alike in many ways which is why we are so close. "Yep I can't wait for this awesome adventure we are gonna have. By the way, how do we get there"? "Like this". "Like wh-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH". I cut myself off by screaming as Thomas pushes me into our randomly rippling mirror and I fall through, roughly if I may add, to the other side. "Ha you should've seen the look on your face hahahah priceless". Ugh Thomas can be a real Troll sometimes (A/N: I don't care if they didn't use the word troll like that back then XD) but I still love him (A/N: not like that people I know you're thinking it) "How did we even get here"? I ask getting up I look around "Oh I asked Giratina to make a portal from the reverse world in your mirror to bring us here". Ugh Figures, I slowly take in my surroundings

I was very impressed with what I saw, although small this area was teeming with life. Caterpie , Weedle and Scatterbug were crawling around in the healthy green grass. Zigzagoon and Bunnelby chasing each other playfully or battling fiercely against the other. Fletchling and Pidgey flying overhead soaring high in the sky or perched on tree branches preening themselves. I could already tell how awesome this vacation was gonna be for all of us. Oh almost forgot, better let out NukTuk so he can enjoy being here too! "Come on out buddy"! I scream enthusiastically as he pops out of his Pokeball. "Mudkip Mud" he cries happily. "That's the spirit so where's the first gym"? Thomas points toward the forest entrance. "It's on the other side of that forest in Santalune City". Welp better go into the forest. Just when I'm about to walk into the forest, this kid stops me. "Hey Mister lets battle". Oh no what do I do?! I'm not ready to battle yet! I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder. I look up at the person who's touching me and it's Thomas. "Come on Bo don't back down I have faith in you". For those of you who don't know Thomas is a very strong and talented trainer. He's also great at finding trainers with great potential so, him telling me he has faith in me is like the best thing ever. Don't tell him I said this but…I kind of think of him as my hero when it comes to Pokémon. I admire him almost as much as I do Toph, so I am not going to disappoint him. "Alright NukTuk our first battle. Let's do great." NukTuk happily cried and got into a battle stance with a determined look in his eyes. "Ha you haven't even battled once? This'll be a piece of cake", the boy sneers at me. He has no idea what he's in for. Unbeknownst to that little brat, I've watched Thomas battle quite a lot and in doing so picked up a lot of things. "Well then lets battle" I exclaim with the little confident smirk I used to always have when I was a probender in the Fire Ferrets, speaking of which I wonder how Pabu's doing. Oh better not get sidetracked I got a battle to win. I see the kid pull a Pokeball off of his belt. "Alrighty then Zigzagoon help me win". I watch as a Zigzagoon pops out onto the ground in a battle stance. I analyze its every move. Making sure not to miss anything. "Zigzagoon Tackle", I hear the kid say and I immediately know what's coming. "NukTuk dodge it then use water gun". I see NukTuk leap to the side as the Zigzagoon hurls past him. He then shoots a spout of water from his mouth directly hitting the Zigzagoon. "Grrr guess I shouldn't have underestimated you, even if you are a newbie". I shoot the boy a cocky grin as I focus back on the battle. When I suddenly remember the move I had worked on countless hours teaching NukTuk to learn since I didn't have the Hm for it. "Zigzagoon tackle once more", I hear the youngster say as I watch it rapidly run towards us ready to take down NukTuk. NukTuk looks up at me with its head tilted in confusion since he hasn't been given an order yet. "Wait for it", I tell him "Wait for it". And just when it's only a few feet away I shout, "NukTuk Waterfall"! NukTuk then launches himself at the Zigzagoon, enveloped in a huge jet of water (kind of like aqua jet but bigger) and hits the poor Pokémon dead on sending it flying back towards its trainer. I see as it rolls just in front of its trainer's feet not moving, that the Zigzagoon is not going to get up anytime soon. Thanks to my awesome battling skills I won the match. I slowly look up from the fallen Pokémon to its trainer. He had an expression of shock on his face. His Jaw gaping and eyes wide….Oh crap I think I broke him… "Ummm good battle"? I sheepishly say with my hand scratching behind my head and the other one stretched out toward him ready to shake his hand. He just stood there with that same expression on his face. I take his hand and shake it with mine and when I let go it falls back limply to his side. "Well..." I hear Thomas say, "I think you broke him". "But your first battle was amazing Bolin! I mean teaching NukTuk Waterfall?! Genius! I remember when I was teaching Jessica Psychic when she was just a Ralts Aaaahh good times". I feel a huge burst of pride fill me. Thomas was actually impressed with my battle. I pick up NukTuk and hug him. "But I couldn't have won without you Nuktuk". "Mudkip Mud". Putting Nuktuk down, all three of us walk past the petrified youngster and his probably dead Zigzagoon and into the forest. I can't wait to see what's on the other side!

So this the end of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed! Reviews and tips would be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: The Fire Furrets

**Well here's chapter 2 since I already wrote it down might as well type it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or Pokemon**

**Normal Pov**

When Bolin and the others entered the forest they were amazed at its beauty and serenity. "Fun fact about this forest is that all the native Pokémon found in Viridian Forest also reside here". "Hmm that's….interesting Thomas". They continue chatting as they explore the forest. Little did they know that they were about to encounter someone who would change their lives forever (mostly Bolin's XD).

**Chloe's Pov**

God Fucking Damn it I've been wandering around this stupid forest for god knows how long with no exit in sight. I finally can't take it anymore and scream in frustration kicking a rock in front of me and sending it flying into another part of the forest. Oh well like I give a shit. "Umm excuse me miss but are you lost" I hear a voice say. I turn around to see the most attractive man I have ever seen. His Soft looking Black hair looks good on him, his face has sharp features but not to sharp. And don't even get me started on how muscular he is. His pair of beautiful green eyes are laced with concern. It takes all my willpower not to erupt into blushes. Why did I turn out like my sister? Ugh I hate being shy, especially around hot guys like him. This is not who I am on the inside. My train of thought is broken when I feel a fairly large hand on my shoulder. I look up and sure enough, it's the cute guy. "I can help you find your way out, names Bolin what's yours"? I hear him ask with the most adorable smile on his face. "I-I'm Ch-Chloe" I manage to spit out. God Chloe get your shit together it's just one guy…just one extremely attractive guy *sigh* why me?

**Bolin's Pov**

I was walking around Santalune Forest with Thomas. Thomas had let his shiny Gardevoir Jessica out of her Pokeball and let her walk around as well. I swear those two act more like close friends then trainer and Pokémon. While I was looking around a see a very pretty girl screaming in frustration. "She must be lost" I thought. I feel Thomas nudge me with his elbow and as I turn to him, he shifts his eyes to the girl, then back to me, then back to the girl, then back to me. A sly grin forms on his face as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and winks at me. I was about to ask what the hell he's doing when it hit me. He wants me to go make a move on the girl. I blush lightly at the thought. Oh well what do I have to lose. I quietly walk up to the frustrated girl and ask if she's lost.

**Thomas's Pov**

"Oh ya Bolin get some, I'm so good at this"! I whisper to myself. I see Jessica roll her eyes. "Oh yes you're quite the matchmaker". I chuckle at her sarcastic statement as we turn back to them. Both are still talking, blushing and standing there awkwardly. "I must admit those 2 look perfect for each other", I hear Jessica say with a small grin on her face. "I don't have to sense their emotions to know how they feel for each other". "Ya me either", I say. They truly are perfect for each other.

**Normal pov**

Bolin takes Chloe's hand (much to her embarrassment and delight) and they walk over to Thomas and Jessica. "Chloe this is Thomas, Thomas this is Chloe". As they shake hands, Chloe's eyes widen as she realizes who he really his. His Name and His shiny Gardevoir with a Mega Stone necklace around her neck gave it away. "Wait aren't you-mph", Chloe was cut off as Thomas put his hand over her mouth. "Isn't he what"? Bolin questioned. Chloe saw Thomas give her a pleading look that said, "Please don't say anything". Confused but Respectful of his wishes Chloe only told part of the truth. "I was surprised because he's a close friend of my sister. If you know him I assume you know Zoey". Both men's eyes widen. "You're Chloe Zoey's little sister I had no idea she hadn't really told us what you look like"?! Bolin finally realizes why she looked familiar. She bears a striking resemblance to Zoey except a little younger looking. Same curvy body, same fairly large bust (A/N: pervs) same soft golden blonde hair, same fair soft skin. The only difference between them is their eye color. Instead of blue eyes, Chloe had pretty green eyes that reminded Bolin of a grassy meadow. "Dude your sister's really amazing! If you're related to her you must be extremely talented too! Now I understand why you were shocked to see him!" Chloe's cheeks turned bright red. She was flattered Bolin thought she was amazing and relieved that Bolin took it as the full truth. She saw from the corner of her eye Thomas giving her a thumbs up and winking. "So since you are a newbie here just like Bolin", "Hey not cool"! "I think you should come with us it'll be a great learning experience for the both of you". Chloe's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Y-You w-want m-me to go with y-you"? Chloe shyly asks. "Sure if you are anything like your sister you'll be a great battler I guarantee it". Chloe was about to decline when Bolin got on his knees right in front of her with the most adorable puppy dog eyes she knew she could never say no to. "Please", Bolin begged. That one word was all it took to break any thoughts about not going inside of Chloe. "Oh what the hell, I need a change of pace anyway I'm in." Chloe held her hand out and motioned for everyone to do the same even Jessica. "Ok so what should we call our group guys"? Chloe questioned. Everyone thought of a name until Bolin got an idea. "How about the Fire Furrets?! It's a nice twist to the Fire Ferrets since its Pokémon themed!" Chloe smiled widely at his group name "Hmmm I like it how about you guys"? Jessica and Thomas Nod their heads in agreement. "Alrighty then from this day forth we shall be known as the Fire Furrets". Bolin goofily chanted as he held a stick up high as if it were a sword and with one foot on a rock imitating a noble warrior. Everybody laughed loudly. "Ok guys let's do this". All of them put their hands back on top of each other and moving their hands up and down as they chant "1-2-3 FIRE FURRETS"! Breaking apart they all fell down laughing. "You *giggle* know what", Chloe says to the group who are all still recovering from their laughing fit , "I'm starting to like you guys better already". Thomas, Jessica and Bolin smile at her. They have already brought her out of her shell. Now all of them will embark on a journey they will never forget. All of them hold hands as they walk out of Santalune forest towards the next route ready to take on anything.

**Ugh I know it's still short but I felt all of them walking out of Santalune Forest together was a good place to end. Make sure to review and give me tips on what I should improve on**


	3. Chapter 3: New Faces and New Milestones

**Ok hopefully this will have a lot more battles then last time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or Pokémon**

Arriving on route 3 Bolin and Chloe were pumped to find some new Pokémon to catch. Thomas was just gonna sit there and watch them since he already had a full team of powerful Pokémon. Chloe and Bolin were searching on opposite sides of each other for Pokémon to catch

**Chloe's pov**

I was searching in the grass for a Pokémon when I heard a rustle in the grass behind me. I quickly turned around and saw an Azurill bouncing on the big ball tip of its tail towards me. It looked like it was adamant on fighting me. Oh that's it! It has an adamant nature. And my pokedex tells me it's male and that its ability is huge power! That means this is a very strong Azurill Jackpot! I must catch this adorable yet potentially powerful Pokémon! I grab the Pokeball that has my only Pokémon in it. Hopefully after this I won't have just one. "Winter it's your time to shine"! I throw the Pokeball out and in a burst of light, out pops Winter my Flabébé. I call her Winter since she has a white flower. "Flabé"! Winter cries happily ready for battle. The Azurill still shows no signs of backing down which I like. "AZU" he cries sending a Water gun hurtling towards Winter. "Dodge it Winter", Winter gracefully dodges the attack by floating out of the way. "Now energy ball"! Winter gathers energy from nature and shoots a green orb of pure energy at the Azurill hitting him right in the middle of his body. Since energy ball is a powerful move, the Azurill could barely stand or… sit on its ball I should say. "Alright go Pokeball" I throw the Pokeball and hit the Azurill dead on trapping him inside. I watch as it wiggles once…..twice….thrice….click..."WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I just caught an Azurill", I shout as I triumphantly hold up his Pokeball while doing a little dance "I'm gonna call you Zuzu". "Great job Chloe." I hear Thomas say. "Thanks bro". Thomas and I continue chatting for who knows how long until I see the sun start to set. Hmmm I wonder where Bolin is. My thoughts are cut off by the sound of frantic footsteps. I look up to see Bolin running into the campsite looking exhausted and sweaty. Wow he looks so hot like that- GOD DAMN IT CHLOE SNAP OUT OF IT. "So you got one too eh"? I turn to see Bolin walk up to me with a Shiny Sentret perched on his shoulder!? "Whoa your first caught Pokémon was a shiny!? Man you're so lucky well at least you earned it. It must have been hard catching it seeing as you were gone for so long". I see Bolin scratch his head sheepishly. "Ehehehe funny story you're gonna love it, I didn't actually battle it when I caught it". "WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO BATTLE IT TO CATCH IT THAT'S BULLSHIT", I yell! …. It's awkwardly silent for a while. Nobody speaking until Thomas finally speaks up, "Well then Bolin how did you catch it"? Bolin smiles and starts telling the story "well….."

**Flashback Bolin's pov**

I've been walking around in the grass for almost an hour and still no Pokémon. Which is unusual since you run into wild Pokémon all the time. I decide to walk to Santalune City to go do some touristy stuff before challenging the gym tomorrow. Thomas and Chloe said they were setting up camp on the route so I gotta make sure to be back before sundown. Well walking took about an hour (A/N: I know routes are short but I'm trying to make it more realistic.) but I'm finally here. This city has a nice cheery vibe to it. Like someplace you would go to retire. I suddenly hear my stomach rumble. Well better go get some food. I walk to the local bakery and look at all the delectable sweets. I finally pick a big green cupcake. The green reminds me of Chloe's eyes. Hmmm I should get one for her too. I hand the cashier the money and she hands me 2 of the cupcakes. "Have a nice a day handsome", she whispers as she winks at me. I wink at her as I walk out of the store. **Normal Pov** "Ummmmm Bolin"? "Yes Chloe"? "What was the name of the bakery and what time did you go in? "Well the name of the bakery is Santalune Sweets and I went in at like 3:30 pm. I get that you want to know the name but why the time I went in"? "No reason just a little curious". "Well ok…" "That bitch is gonna pay for flirting with my man"! "What'd you say Chloe? I couldn't hear you. You were kinda muttering under your breath". "Oh nothing Bolin It's just so sweet that you would buy something for me"! "Uhhh…your welcome but I kinda ended up losing both cupcakes." "Oh that's ok! Please continue your story". "Note to self, don't say you're gonna hurt someone for flirting with your crush especially if he's right in front of you. I'm just glad he didn't hear me. Phew that was a close one" Chloe thought to herself. Unbeknownst to Chloe, Bolin blushed a little at how Chloe thought he was sweet and continued telling the story.

**Flashback Bolin's pov**

I walk out of the bakery still blushing. Jeez I know I'm gorgeous but this is ridiculous. After exploring for an hour and with still a little time to spare, I go check out the gym I'll be challenging. This is gonna be so awesome! My first gym match is tomorrow! I am soon standing in front of the Santalune Gym. I read the sign on the side that says Santalune City Gym, Gym Leader: Viola "The camerawoman who never lets a single smile escape her focus." Thomas tells me she's a bug type specialist but refused to tell me what Pokémon she uses claiming it would in his words, "Ruin the surprise". Man what a bummer, but he's right. If I'm gonna be a good trainer I need to be able to adapt to the situation, not plan ahead. I walk inside and it's not what I expect at all. Instead of a huge room filled with trainers and Pokémon, it is a fairly small room that resembles a gallery, and displays what look like photographs. Two of which, Are big pictures of a Metapod and a Butterfree that are both set in the back wall of the gym titled, "To Be Evolved" and "Nectars Siren Song". Huh I wonder where the gym is. I look around and spot a thread going down into a hole in the floor. Oh that's where it is. Suddenly realizing it's almost 6 pm I rush out of the gym and start sprinting back to the campsite. When im almost halfway there I slow to a jog panting heavily. Thomas and Chloe are going to kill me I just know it. Well at least I bought something for her. Suddenly I see a flash of brown and one of the cupcakes I was holding was gone. "What the"! I yell, looking franticly to find where it went. I finally see a Sentret of an odd color holding the cupcake. "Must be shiny". I thought. I'm utterly devastated when I see the Sentret eat the cupcake. "Sen-tret" it sighs contently rubbing its belly. It takes all my self-control not to earthbend a boulder at that little thief when I get an idea. "Hey you want another"? I call to it. Its ears perk up as it looks at the 2nd cupcake I have in my hand. "You can have it but only if you become my Pokémon". I tell it. The Sentret sits there for a moment thinking it over. Finally it nods its head with a smile on its face. "Ok then go Pokeball"! I throw a Pokeball at the Sentret. It doesn't even flinch when the Pokeball hits it and its sucked inside in a burst of light. I watch it shake once….twice…..thrice…..click…."YESS I CAUGHT A SENTRET"! I scream. I immediately remember my deal and send out the Sentret and give it the other cupcake which it eats happily. Now what should I name it…The pokedex said he was male…Oh I got it! "I'll name you Pabo like Pabu since your gonna evolve into a Furret and since shiny Furrets look red, you'll be the mascot of our team the Fire Furrets"! I scream happily. "Sentret-sen" it agrees happily. "This also means you get to stay on my shoulder, besides you don't like your Pokeball do you"? I ask it. Pabo shakes his head. "Alright then let's go join our awesome team members"! I announce ecstatically. Running as fast as I can towards camp.

**Normal Pov **

"And that's how I caught Pabo", Bolin concludes. Everybody looks at Pabo happily. Thomas walks up to Pabo and pets him "Welcome to the team little buddy". Chloe just coos "Oh He's so cute Bolin, I'm not even mad anymore you did deserve to catch it since you sacrificed your food". "And we all know how much you like food", Thomas adds in which causes all of them to burst into laughter. "Well we should go to bed" Thomas says with a yawn as he walks into his tent. "I'm tired as well" states Jessica as she follows him into the tent (A/N: In case you are wondering Thomas and Jessica aren't together Thomas is dating a girl named Amber and Jessica is dating her Shiny Gallade John. They just have a close bond) Bolin was about to retire to his tent but Chloe stops him. "Hey do you mind if I sleep with you? I don't have a tent but I do have a sleeping bag." Chloe asks. Bolin happily answers "Sure there's plenty of room". Bolin is completely oblivious to the blush creeping up Chloe's cheeks. "Th-Thanks", she replies blushing a little more. As they enter the tent and get settled in, Bolin can't help but admire how cute Chloe looks in her nightgown. While she can't stop looking at his tight undershirt that outlines his muscles quite nicely. Both unaware the other is blushing. Exchanging Good Nights both trainers get in their snug sleeping bags and fall asleep. The next morning, Chloe awakes to soft snoring and looks up to see Bolin snoring cutely and Pabo curled up on top of him. Soft rays of sunlight shine gently on his peaceful face. "He looks so adorable and handsome like that", Chloe thought. Gently shaking him awake, Bolin opens his eyes to see Chloe on top of him shaking him awake. The sunlight complimenting her golden hair and, fair skin as she smiles sweetly at him. "Morning Sleepyhead", she says softly. "Morning beautiful" he replies back flirtatiously. A small grin on his face. Her face lights up like a Christmas tree at that statement. Bolin chuckles at her reaction. "You look cute when you blush", Bolin teases. Chloe blushes even more. "Sh-Shut up" was her flustered reply. All the noise caused Pabo to wake up. His ears twitching as he slowly stretched his small body and scurried over to Bolin and nuzzled his face. "Hehe stop it Pabo that tickles", he giggled. Realizing what he just said he looked up to see a devious smirk on Chloe's face. "I'll be sure to use that later as revenge". She threatened. Bolin gulped at the thought. "You're so lucky we are training all morning to face the 1ST gym, or I would do it now", Chloe teased. Bolin sighed in relief and got up with Pabo and Chloe to go see Thomas. He let out Nuktuk and Chloe let out ZuZu and Winter. "Ok first thing we are going to work on reflexes", Thomas stated. He pointed to Jessica who was levitating about 10 soccer balls with her psychic powers with a huge bin of them beside her. "All of you are going to dodge these soccer balls until I say stop". "All of us"? Chloe questioned. "Yes you have to improve your reflexes too, so you know when the right time is for your Pokémon to dodge". Bolin wasn't too scared since he had to dodge quite a lot of things over the years since he was in a lot of fights involving bending, so he was confident. Thomas counted off "Ok first trainer down has to pick up the Soccer balls ready set GO"! Jessica quickly started launching Soccer balls at the trainers and their Pokémon. Winter gracefully floated out of the way of each ball ZuZu bounced over, under and to the side to dodge the balls. Nuktuk rolled, ducked and jumped away from each ball. Pabo was doing a whole lot of leaping to evade the soccer balls, even leaping from one to another like stepping stones. Chloe who obtained a lot of the skills her sister has, was dodging the soccer balls with little to no effort. Bolin just like Chloe, was using little effort to dodge the soccer balls not even breaking a sweat. He gave Jessica a cocky grin. "That all you got"? He challenged. Jessica smirked and sent about 10 balls hurtling towards him. Bolin yelped and dodged 9 of them but the last one hit him square in the face and made him fall on his ass. "Well Bolin you get to pick the soccer balls up". Thomas said with a smirk. "But she cheated and sent like 10 balls at me", Bolin complained. "And that was because you challenged her". Thomas stated matter of factly. Bolin grumbled to himself as he picked up the balls.

**Time Skip**

It was 2 pm when Thomas felt like they were ready. NukTuk and Pabo both were level 14 and Winter and ZuZu were as well. "Ok guys lets head to the gym you are ready"! Thomas cheers. The Fire Furrets then all sprinted towards Santalune City. Arriving at the gym, each trainer rode down the thread and landed on the spider web below the gym. The room is large dark and has plants growing in it. Trainers stand on platforms that are linked by the giant spider web. Thomas looks at Bolin and Chloe "Bolin you're up first then Chloe will battle later". Bolin gets an excited grin on his face and follows the path to the gym leader, battling trainers along the way. When he finally reaches the gym leader Viola, she looks up at him and says "That determined expression… That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge… It's fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a Gym?" Bolin nods his head. Viola's eyes sparkle when she sees him nod. "Fantastic! Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory… They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory—I won't let anything ruin this shot!" Bolin and Viola then get in battle stances and throw out their first Pokémon. "NukTuk join the fight"! Bolin shouts as he sends out his trusty Mudkip. "Mud-Kip", he cheers happily a determined expression on his face. Viola sends out her Surskit which Bolin carefully watches it's every move. "Quick attack", Bolin hears her say. Thanks to the training, Bolin and Nuktuk know exactly when to dodge it. "Dodge it and use Tackle". NukTuk jumps up into the air, watching the Surskit fly by under him. Turning his body completely around mid-air, NukTuk launches himself from above straight towards Surskit. "Surskit Dodge", but it is too late and Nuktuk tackles Surskit head on sending it skidding towards Bolin as NukTuk lands in front of it. "Now Waterfall". "Surskit get up". Surskit struggles to stand. Surrounded in a huge jet of water once again, Nuktuk bashes Surskit with it just as it stands up sending it flying towards Viola unmoving and with swirls in its eyes. "I must admit you've got talent, but this is where it ends". Viola shouts as she throws her last Pokémon out. In a burst of light out pops a Vivilion. "ViVi" it cheers hovering above Nuktuk. "NukTuk Return go Pabo". Bolin shoots a red beam out of his Pokeball and NukTuk is sucked back inside. Pabo jumps off of Bolin's shoulder and onto the floor standing on its tail. "Sentret Sen" he squeaks. Viola looks at Pabo "Ah I see, I different battling tactic but that won't phase us Vivilion Tackle"! Vivilion lauches itself from the air at Pabo. "Pabo jump". Pabo uses his tail to leap in the air. "Quick attack". Pabo in a burst of speed launches itself at Vivilion tackling it out of the sky. "Vivilion Infestation". Vivilion quickly spreads its wings and takes to the air again. Then it flaps its wings and launches little grubs at Pabo that stick on its fur and continues to do this until they weigh him down preventing him from moving and switching out. "Sen-tret". Pabo groans in pain as the bugs constrict him further hurting him a little each turn. Bolin can do nothing but stare trying to think of a way out. He doesn't have one, Bolin was about to forfeit when he realizes this is nothing compared to what he's been through before. He didn't give up then and he won't give up now. "Pabo don't give up I'm not giving up on you". Bolin shouts to him. Pabo looks up at him with a determined expression "Sentret Sennnn-TRET!" a burst of light appears inside the swarm and Bolin Immediately knows what is happening. "He's evolving", Bolin says in awe. Chloe and Thomas watch in awe. Thomas a little less since he's seen it happen numerous times. Bolin watches as Pabo's body shifts to a skinnier ferret like body and when the light fades, the mass of bugs are launched completely off Pabo as he flips and lands right in front of Bolin. "Pabo" Bolin says happily with tears of joy in his eyes. Pabo looks at him with a determined expression "Furret Fur" he cries confidently. Bolin knows that he wants to win just as much as he does so he won't disappoint him. "Pabo Fury Swipes". Pabo swiftly jumps at Vivilion and with his claws, slashes 5 times at Vivilion not missing even once. Having taken 5 direct hits from fury swipes Vivilion falls to the ground with swirls in its eyes. Bolin grows a huge smile on his face as he watches Viola return Vivilion. "YESS WE DID IT GUYS"! Bolin cheers as he lets out NukTuk and hugs both of them. Bolin is suddenly glomped by an overjoyed Chloe making them both fall to the floor. "I knew you could do it Bolin". Chloe says on top of Bolin. Both blush when they realize the position they are in. Viola walks up to them both "Bolin, you… No, it wasn't you alone. You and your Furret have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!" Viola then presents the excited Bolin with a badge which he puts in his case. "With that Bug Badge, Pokémon up to Lv. 30 will listen to your orders in battle… Yup, even if you get them from trades! And here! This TM commemorates your win against a pro photog like me." She then gives Bolin the Tm for Infestation. "Using a TM like that one there lets you teach your Pokémon some new moves quicker than a shutter set to 1/1000 can snap shut! TMs are some of the best gear around. They're point-and-click easy, and you can use them over and over again! Now, the TM that I just gave you is for a move called Infestation. Use it, and it'll be impossible for your opponent to flee from battle! Now then, can you zoom in a bit to check out the tent behind me? Take the stairs that you find beyond it, and you'll be back up to the entrance faster than a flash!" Bolin goes up the stairs and Chloe and Thomas were about to but were stopped by Viola. "Thomas I know you had something to do with how that trainer battled so well. Did you teach him"? Thomas nods his head "I knew it! and I'm assuming you are also being taught by Thomas and are going to challenge me later"? She asks Chloe. Chloe nods with a smile on her face. "Well if you're even half as good as your boyfriend there I'm going to enjoy our battle". Chloe blushes at that. "W-we aren't dating". Chloe replies embarrassingly. "Really? You coulda fooled me. What with all that hugging and blushing and stuff. You should be together you seem perfect for each other". Thomas smirks at Chloe's embarrassed reaction "I couldn't agree more anyway it's been nice seeing you Viola. I'll see you later today when she battles you. Thomas waves and Viola waves back as Thomas and a red faced Chloe walk up the stairs. Chloe punches Thomas on the arm "Ow what was that for" Thomas complains. "For embarrassing me like that"! Chloe shouts. Thomas smugly grins at her "Oh you know it's all true". Chloe rolls her eyes as they walk up the stairs to prepare for Chloe's run at beating the gym.

**Ok this is a pretty long one. At least for me. Next chapter will be over Chloe's battle and maybe something after that**


End file.
